Der Tod von General Zero
by Megan McAlistair
Summary: Allein und ohne Aussicht auf Flucht stellt sich Zero seinen Dämonen und begreift bald, dass er nur eine Aussicht auf Rettung hat... Wyatt Cain - ein Oneshot, der direkt nach der Serie ansetzt


Ich bin gefangen.

Gefangen, eingeschlossen, kann nicht entkommen.

Alles was ich sehen kann ist Wald. Der Wald vor meinem Bullauge.

Tiere kommen und gehen, fressen, schnuppern und reiben sich an meinem eisernen Gefängnis. Einer der Eber hat den Anzug sogar angegriffen.

Naives Tier, als ob es dieses monströse Machwerk menschlicher Handfertigkeit zerstören könnte. Oh nein, ich weiß wie stark diese Dinger sind. "Gemacht für die Ewigkeit", habe ich immer gesagt, meinen Opfern vorgehalten. Und der grimmige Ausdruck in ihren Gesichtern, wenn ich die Konstruktion lobte...

Es gibt Menschen, die nicht trotzig reagiert hätten, die gebettelt hätten, Angst gezeigt hätten, aber diese Sorte Mensch steckte ich nicht in einen eisernen Anzug, es würde nichts bringen, sie nur ängstlicher und erbärmlicher machen. Nein, ich wollte die starken Menschen brechen, ihre Welt in Scherben legen und zusehen wie ihr eiserner Wille zersplitterte wie eine zierliche Glasfigur auf dem steinigen Boden eines ausgetrockneten Brunnens.

Der Brunnen war immer mein liebstes Bild der Verzweiflung gewesen.

Als ich noch ein Junge war hatte ich oft Kinder, die mich störten oder einfach schwächer waren als ich, in den alten Brunnen gesperrt. Ich grinste immer wie ein Kobold und lies sie dort bis einer ihrer Freunde ihnen heraushalf, dann verprügelte ich beide. Zu keiner Zeit hatte es ein Kind gegeben, das keine Angst vor mir hatte.

Ich war nicht immer so gewesen.

Ich war gerade drei Jahre alt, blonde Locken, engelsgleiches Grinsen, der liebste Sohn der Welt, als Lily geboren wurde. Lily, meine kleine zerbrechliche Schwester. Sie war der Stolz meiner ganzen Familie, alle liebten sie, meine Eltern waren überglücklich und ich übernahm pflichtbewusst die Rolle des großen Bruders. Ich alberte mit ihr, wenn sie nörgelte, sang ihr Lieder vor, wenn sie nicht schlafen konnte und Mutter sich um den Hof kümmern musste. Später dann, als sie schon laufen konnte, nahm ich sie mit zum Spielen mit den anderen Kindern. Ich war stolz auf sie und immer wenn sie jemand ärgerte, sie umschubste, ihr ihr Spielzeug wegnahm oder sie zum weinen brachte, verteidigte ich sie. Ich war der beste große Bruder der Welt.

Dann, zwei Wochen vor ihrem dritten Geburtstag, ich war gerade dabei ihr Zweigball beizubringen, fing sie an zu husten. Sie hatte sich an diesem Tag nicht verletzt, war nur einmal gestolpert und auch die weiche Wiese gefallen. Ich konnte es mir nicht erklären. Besorgt brachte meine Mutter sie zum Heiler. Die Krankheit war nicht heilbar, Lily wurde Tag für Tag bleicher, bis sie drei Monate später eines Abends leise starb.

Für mich brach eine Welt zusammen. Ich verstand nichts mehr. Meine Eltern waren traurig, zeigten es mir gegenüber aber nicht. Die anderen Kinder jedoch waren ein paar Tage betrübt und spielten dann weiter, als hätte Lily nie existiert. Das machte mich wütend.

Sie hatten meine kleine Schwester einfach beiseite geschoben, einfach vergessen.

Das konnte ich nicht zulassen. Es kam der Tag, an dem ich anfing die Kinder zu Boden zu stoßen. Ich lies meine Wut an ihnen aus, sah in jeder ihrer Bewegungen, jedem ihrer glücklichen Momente eine Bedrohung für Lilys Erinnerung.

Ihr Schmerz wurde mein Genuss, ihre Verzweiflung brachte mir ein gutes Gefühl. Der wütende Junge ist zu einem Hauptmann geworden, der Brunnen zu einem eisernen Anzug.

Jetzt stecke ich in dem Anzug, ich sitze im Brunnen, aber anders als ich hat Cain gesagt er würde wiederkommen. Für ihn war der Anzug die einzige Alternative zu meinem Tod gewesen. Alternative, nicht bevorzugte Methode, ein Versprechen auf Freiheit, nicht Prügel. Cain war nicht ich.

Ein Kaninchen hoppelt in mein Sichtfeld. Es ist von einem hellen Braun und knabbert gerade an einem Löwenzahnblatt.

Nein, Cain ist nicht wie ich. Er bot mir einen Ausweg, eine Möglichkeit mich zu bessern. Er glaubt ich könnte ein anderer sein, dass der gute Bruder der ich gewesen bin noch immer in mir schlummert, dass ich ihn nur aufwecken müsste. Ich hatte diesen Teil meines Selbst geknebelt und in Ketten gelegt, es als schwach beschimpft, es unterdrückt und nicht beachtet. Cain war mir gegenübergetreten und hatte auf den Schlüssel für die Ketten gezeigt, den ich um meinen Hals trage.

Ist dieses verängstigte Kind in mir überhaupt noch am Leben? Würde es noch stark genug sein, um mich zu führen?

Ich habe nichts zu verlieren, aber etwas zu gewinnen, mein Leben.

Irgendetwas hat sich in mir gelöst, ein Knoten in meinem Herzen ist aufgesprungen. Heiße Flüssigkeit läuft über meine Wangen und es dauert einen Moment, bis ich sie als Tränen erkenne. Ich habe seit Lilys Beerdigung nichtmehr geweint. Es fühlt sich befreiend an. Mein ganzer Körper zittert, ich fühle mich schwach, verletzlich. Auf einmal bin ich froh über mein Gefängnis, es schützt mich. Es hält meinen gebrochenen Geist zusammen. Plötzlich freue ich mich auf meine Befreiung. Der Moment in dem ich, der kleine Junge von damals, wieder das Licht der Sonne auf meiner Haut spüre. Es ist als fühlte ich die Wärme schon jetzt, tief in mir, irgendwo, wie von einem warmen Kaminfeuer.

Ich erinnere mich an den Tag, an dem ich meinen Nachnamen zu meinem Spitznamen gemacht habe. "Nenn mich Zero, denn du hast Null Chance zu gewinnen", war mein überheblicher Spruch gewesen. Jetzt lächle ich nur traurig darüber.

Mich hat jemand besiegt, der junge Cain fing mich und der alte Cain befreite mich.

Ich kann die Freiheit spüren, in jedem meiner Knochen und bald werde ich wirklich frei sein. Ich habe die Tage gezählt, die Dunkelheit mitten am Tag bemerkt und auch wie sie vorüberging. Sie haben gewonnen, er wird mich befreien kommen.

Ich will nicht darüber nachdenken, dass er mich vielleicht nicht befreien wird, dass er vielleicht getötet wurde. Ich sehe es ganz einfach nicht als Möglichkeit an. Cain hat mich überlebt, er hat auch diese Sache überstanden.

Ein Befreier, ein Retter, ein Blechmann wie er stirbt nicht einfach. Er ist nicht tot, das weiß ich, diese Gewissheit sitzt tief in meinem Herzen. Es klingt albern, aber so ist es.

Ich höre Hufgeklapper.


End file.
